Handheld electronic devices, such as smart handsets, portable pads and laptop computers, are important that one carries around in the modern daily life. With the explosive emergence of various applications for these handheld electronic devices, almost all of the handheld electronic devices are installed with quite a number of applications. These applications are generally presented as icons on a display panel. Therefore, an approach of displaying the numerous icons on a display panel is an influential factor that affects user-friendliness and user convenience of the handheld electronic devices.